Recent technical advances in molecular biology, including the development of transgenic and gene knockout technologies, have led to increased understanding of the nature of the genetic and epigenetic changes that occur in the development of skin tumors. These advances are greatly improving and expanding our concept of the mechanisms by which normal cells progress to malignancy. The roles of both intrinsic genetic factors and external modifiers are now being elucidated. This is has led to the identification of several targets for prevention and for therapy, although considerably more advances are needed. The goal of the 7th International Skin Carcinogenesis Conference is to provide a forum for exchange of the most recent and relevant information on the biological, cellular and molecular changes that occur during non-melanoma and melanoma skin tumor development. Platform and poster sessions will focus on 1) Chemoprevention of skin cancer (both preclinical and clinical studies), 2) Transcription factor pathogenesis of skin cancer, 3) Genetic models of skin cancer, 4) Models for the study of malignant melanoma, 5) Mechanisms of tumor promotion and progression, 6) Tumor-stroma interactions, 7) Modifier genes and genetic susceptibility, 8) The role of stem cells in skin cancer. Half of the speakers will be invited by the Program Planning Committee, with the remainder being selected by the Committee from submitted abstracts. The criteria for selection will include relatedness to the theme of this conference and the innovativeness or novelty of the research. Efforts will be made to achieve a balance of senior and young investigators, and women and minorities. This meeting is intended to bring together approximately 80-90 researchers from major laboratories in the United States, Europe and Japan that are actively engaged in cutting-edge research on the mechanisms of skin cancer development and prevention. The meeting will be held November 9-12, 2006 in Austin, TX. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]